


Bad Timing

by trueamericanwolf



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, dreaming about horrible stuff, i love ian and mickey so much it hurts, ian and mickey relationship drama because its so angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueamericanwolf/pseuds/trueamericanwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian sat in the bus and waited for Mickey to show, only he never did, or at least that's what Ian thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this really quick, it's un edited so all mistakes are my own. I should hopefully get it edited soon. I just needed to write something after episode 3.11. Also, I almost made two parts to this, like a fluff one and a none one but I kind of tried to mix them together, although I'm not good with fluff. Anyways, hope whoever reads this enjoys :)

Ian got on the bus; still hoping that Mickey would come and tell him he’s making a mistake, somehow convince him that the army wasn’t the way, but his hope was dwindling with each passing minute. He closed his eyes as he sat on the firm and uncomfortable seat and thought of Mickey; he thought of Mickey’s eyes and how he could see a glimmer of happiness in them when the two of them got the chance to be together without fear. Those moments when Mickey would let his guard down and show, to the best of his abilities, just how much he truly cared for Ian. He thought of when Mickey had him stay over, only the good parts though; only the parts that made his heart skip a beat. Ian remembered the kiss that really solidified Mickey’s feelings for him. Ian knew after that kiss how Mickey felt, even if Mickey himself wasn’t too sure about it all.

Ian sat with his head planted against the back of the bus seat and looked out the window. He had said bye to his family before and didn’t want them to come to the bus station, in case Mickey showed, which didn’t seem to be happening. The bus driver closed the doors and Ian’s heart sank so deep into his chest it felt as if it would tear through his back and mold into the seat. His eyes started to burn but he quickly got a hold of his emotions. He chose what he wanted the minute he said I do, Ian thought.

Ian took one last deep breath, closed his eyes and felt as the bus started to move forward and move away from the shit life that he was leaving. Sure his family would always be there, but it wasn’t like he was leaving behind a stable foundation. Fiona was a mess wondering where Jimmy could be; Mandy wouldn’t even speak to Ian and was most likely stalking Lip who was dealing with his Karen problems. Everything just wasn’t right, and to think that Mickey coming and telling him to stay would make it all better seemed childish now as the bus drove off. Ian wasn’t sure why he had such high hopes or why he even thought his life could end up being the end to a cheesy romantic movie; he was a Gallagher and Mickey was a Milkovich, two of the most fucked up families in his neighborhood, no romance movie. This was real life, and in real life Ian and Mickey didn’t work out, he needed to accept it.

-

Mickey ran as fast as he could, he ran through traffic lights, nearly getting hit multiple times, and ran without looking back. He made it to the bus station and saw no bus, nothing but people waiting.

“Did the noon bus already leave?” Mickey asked, out loud hoping Ian would answer back.

“Just missed it,” An old man who was sitting on the bench said. 

“Fuck!” Mickey kicked the ground and dragged his hands roughly through his hair. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Don’t worry son, you can catch the next bus.”

Mickey stormed away, cursing to himself, at himself, and to anyone who got in his way. He was too late, and he sure as shit knew his family wouldn’t let him take the car to chase after Ian. He was counting his luck that his father hadn’t killed him, or his sister hadn’t told his brothers, yet. The more people who found out would make his life a lot more difficult, and probably a lot more dangerous. Mickey got a bottle of tequila from a liquor store and went to the abandoned building that him and Ian liked to spend their time. Looking back, Mickey wouldn’t have helped him train, he wouldn’t have prepared him for war or anything, he just would have kissed him. Kissed Ian over and over again and never let it get that bad.

“I love you fire crotch,” Mickey said, downing the rest of the bottle and slamming his fists into the concrete wall. 

-

Ian came back from his tour a year later to find things different. Debbie had a boyfriend, Lip was away at college, Fiona wasn’t seeing anyone, mainly because she still was holding out hope that Jimmy might come back, Carl was still the same only taller and Liam was talking up a storm now. Everything seemed better than when he left it, which was nice. The whole time he was on his tour he would worry about his family, along with Mickey. Ian wanted to write to him but he knew if he did, either, Mickey’s dad would find them and hurt Mickey, his brothers would find them and hurt him, or Mandy would simply tear them up and never give them to him. All the scenarios in his head ended badly, so he refrained. 

“Did you get to blow shit up?” Carl asked, lying on the top bunk, smirking at the thought of it.

“No, but I did get to shoot my gun a few times,” Ian said.

“You could have done that here,” Carl pointed out. “If I went into the army I would just nuke everyone.”

Ian just shook his head and closed his eyes; he would go and see Mickey tomorrow, he had to. 

Ian came down that morning, his family bustling around the kitchen like usual, as they all rushed off to school and work.

“Got any plans?” Fiona asked, as she shoved the food into the brown paper bags and handed them off to the kids.

“Think I’m gonna see Mandy,” Ian said. “I haven’t talked to her since Mickey’s wedding and I just wanna see her.”

“That’d probably be best,” Fiona said. “Especially after what happened. I bet seeing you and talking to about it all would be good for her.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You don’t know?”

“Know what?” Ian asks, starting to feel a knot constrict around his stomach.

“Mickey got beat to death right outside his house,” Fiona said.

She kept talking but Ian’s hearing cut out, his stomach knotted up so much that he thought his insides might explode, his heart physically hurt and his face lost all color to it. He couldn’t, he didn’t want to, believe it. Everything had just been torn from underneath him and he felt like he was about to fall into emptiness.

“Ian, you okay?” Fiona asked, looking concerned.

“Mickey’s…dead?” Ian asked, in between deep breaths. 

“Yeah, it was pretty sad,” she said. “I know you guys weren’t good friends or anything but I bet it’s hard to hear, especially right after coming back. If you need anything let me know, but for now I’m off to work.” She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and rushed out.

Ian was left alone in the kitchen, wishing he were dead. He wished with all his might that he died in the army, that he never came home, that none of this ever happened. Anything to make all of this go away. The gut wrenching feeling of utter despair and heart break; he forced himself to sit down and process everything, but no matter how many times he went over it in his head he still was expecting it to be different. Ian fell to the floor and started weeping, heavy sobs and had to struggle just to get in a breath, and as everything caved in around him he let out a loud wale. 

“Wake up!” Fiona yelled, shaking Ian as he shook and screamed in his bed. “Ian, it’s just a dream wake up!”

Ian shot up and gasped for air, frantically looking around at his surroundings. Carl and Debbie were standing by the door way and Fiona was crouched over his bed, her face full of worry.

“Guys, go get ready for school,” Fiona said. “I’m gonna talk to Ian.”

Ian still wasn’t sure what was happening. Was that all just a dream?

“Ian,” Fiona said, pulling him in and giving him a big hug. “You’re okay. You’re home and it was a dream.”

“Thank God,” Ian said, wiping his eyes. 

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Nah, I’m okay.”

“Okay, well if you do, I’ll always be down the hall, or in the kitchen or anywhere running around,” Fiona laughed. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” he said, giving her one last hug as she walked out of his room and closed the door.

After Ian heard all the doors close and the house was actually quiet, something he wasn’t used to, he got up, slipped on his clothes and ran out of the house. He wasn’t going to waste another second not seeing Mickey. He ran as fast as he could, which was really fast after all the army training, and reached Mickey’s door. He knocked loud and hard and frantically, not caring if Mickey’s dad answered, ready to fight anyone in his way of seeing Mickey. The door creaked open.

“Gallagher,” Ian heard from a familiar voice, the voice that made all his anxiety and worry melt away. Mickey’s voice.


End file.
